All mixed up a whole lot more
by Riot-girl-773
Summary: This is the same as my story all mixed up just a few chanes and it is rated tis way cause of launge srry plex R&R THANKS


Does not own Inuyasha

"Hey Yasah wait will yea" Inuyasha turned around to find one of his best friend Ray waving him down like a mad man.  
  
"Wow calm down I am not going anywhere" He tried to soothe his rapidly breathing friend down.  
  
"Now what's so important that you had to embarrasses your self in front of all these people" Inuyasha was growling slightly at all the people staring at them as Ray looked around blushing fiercely.  
  
"Oh yea when I went to go pick Larue up at her house today her momma said that she had streppt throat and would be missing school the next few days and she wanted us to bring her school work to her" he gasped slightly after saying that all in one breath.  
  
"Right I just have to stop at my house real quick to pick something up before then were all set t go see Larue," he told him okay  
  
The school day was real boring for Ray and Inuyasha having one of the trio missing was just no fun but as that bell rung after what seemed to be eternity Inuyasha speed to his housing wanting to get there before Ray to get his game that he wanted to show Larue and Ray has not even seen it yet it was called Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy tale he when he saw his name on this cover he just had to get. When he came down stairs his little sis ran up to him crying.  
  
"When I was Outside playing with my ball my ball rolled into the old well house and down into the well can you please get it for me" Inuyasha couldn't help but say yes his little sis has this capability to give u these puppy dog eyes and your heart melts on the spot.  
  
" Okay Rin but you must stay here okay I don't want you falling and getting hurt" she nod proving to him the she understood him clearly  
  
As he walked into the darkness of the well house he was beginning to fell a little queasy. As he climbed down into the well a pink light glowed  
  
" WHAT THE HELL"  
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw that he could see the sky " How the heck can I see the sky when there's roof over top of this well" he shrugged the questions off as he climbed the out of the well and realized he was no longer in molder day Tokyo  
  
"Wow I don't think were in Kansas anymore Toto" he joked to him self as he wonder aimlessly about the strange place  
  
"Youuuu Shouldentttttt Talkkkkk Toooooo Yourselffffff Peopleeeeeee Wonderrrrrrr" he herd a voiced hiss in his ear he jumped back clearly scared out of his wits  
  
" Wh. .wh... Who are you" he was finally able to get the sentence fully out  
  
"Thatttttttt Isssssss Offfffff Nooooo Importanceeeeeee" when he was finally able to see it face he realized it was a gigantic snake as he made a run for it he hit a tree but it was not at all hard like it was suppose to be it was soft it smelled of wild flowers  
  
" As he looked up he realized he was staring into the face of a wide awake MIKO pinned to a tree  
  
"Oh look here is it not the one and only Shessormaru" she spoke as if each word was acid burning her tongue.  
  
"UH. No it not my name is Inuyasha" he stated each word as if she was stupid.  
  
"Right and I'm girl from 500 years in the future" she replied sarcastically. Then out of no where the snake that had been chasing his flew out of a nearby tree and threw its self at Inuyasha ripping his side open  
  
Inuyasha if that's what you want me to call you Unpin me from this tree now" she yelled  
  
"HELL NO"  
  
"Okay but I hoped you said goodbye to your half brother Mirkou before u decide to come and pay me a little visit cause that snake is real hungry" She yelled at him sounding real smug knowing she had just reeled him in  
  
"Fine u stupid little wench" grumbling under his breath things that she couldn't clearly make out he reached up and pulled the two small daggers the pinned her to the tree out of each arm  
  
"There now kill the dammed snake before I come his lunch and you his desert" no Snake demon with the weakness that this one posses could kill me she said that smug tione of hers returning to her voice as she pulled her bow and arrow out of the invisble carries strapped to her back  
  
"Die you damn demon" using all the strength she stretched the string to her bow and shot" man could 5o years being stuck to a stupid tree could do to ur muscle man she would have to go through some serious training  
  
"Hey...Miko is that body supposed to be glowing like that huh look it is glowing man when se ripped my side upon I thought she had had swallowed my liver or something".  
  
"Wait u stupid Inu creature she swallowed the Skion No tama" =  
  
"The Wat no wat"  
  
"The Skion No Tama the thing that got me pinned to that tree in the first place" she said with rage filling inside her she turned to him her aura slightly tinted  
  
":Will Kill u, Will kill u Will kill u" she kept chanting till out of nowhere this guys showes up throwers a flower necklace round her neck and tells him to say the next word that came to his mouth that happened to be  
  
FIRE

Hey there no i did not steall this story from Volleyball chick I am volleyball chick so plez review


End file.
